


Выжившие

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В конце концов, они всегда выживают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выжившие

**Author's Note:**

> После 5х22. Вдохновлено этим фиком: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1721711

Когда они были маленькими, отец брал их в лес и учил искусству выживания.  _Те, кто не умеют – учат._  Грейсон давно мёртв, но они до сих пор следуют его урокам и заповедям. Они выживают.  
  
Они бегут, бегут в разные стороны, бегут  ~~спасая свои жизни~~  спасаясь от своих жизней.   
  
Их побег заканчивается на одной и той же поляне, где они встречают друг друга.  
  
Елена всё ещё помнит кровь  _– молодую, горячую, вкусную –_  стекающую от локтей к пальцам, и ту невероятную лёгкость,  _когда тебе всё равно_. Сейчас её эмоции включены, но всё, что она может чувствовать – это онемение.  
  
Джереми всё ещё помнит, как хорошо чувствовать оружие в своих руках, пронзающее мёртвую плоть, и звук, с которым головы гибридов отделяются от тела после одного удара тесаком. Он не ~~хочет~~  будет больше убивать,  _он не может позволить себе чувствовать себя хорошо_.  
  
Они заканчивают также, как и всегда – перепачканные в грязи, крови и пепле, они цепляются друг за друга, надеясь найти друг в друге хотя бы одну эмоцию, которую можно было бы разделить.  
  
_Ничего._  
  
На их щеках нет слёз и руки не сжимаются в порыве выместить свою злость на ближайшем предмете. В их глазах нет горя, а у их душ нет сил для любых чувств.  
  
_Они просто существуют вместе посреди дремучего леса._  
  
Они умирали сотни раз, и столько же раз возвращались, каждый раз один ждал другого на  _этой_ стороне. В этот раз они ждали других – любимых, нужных, необходимых.   
  
Они вернулись, другие – нет.  
  
Список людей, умирающих вокруг них растёт, но они сами всегда обманывали Смерть.  _Или это Смерть обманывала их?_  
  
Гилберты всегда умели выживать.


End file.
